


Monsters and a Prince

by qq_riri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, I suppose, Multi, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: Sakura, while leaving her home, ran into Haku. Together, along with Zabuza and Kisame, they decide to save the Bloody Mist. Or what's left of it, anyway.





	Monsters and a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoxx21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/gifts).



> For MissFoxx <3 Sorry for getting this up so late - and it's not quite done yet, but it ran away with me. I hope you enjoy what is up so far!!

Sakura grunted, heaving a large axe to her shoulder. The morning sun glared harshly behind her, casting quite the fearsome silhouette on the ground in front of her. She didn’t feel particularly tired, but she rested the handle upon her shoulder anyway and surveyed her surroundings. Nobody but her was around for miles, but very, very far off in the distance to her back, she could see the gates of her hometown, Konoha, if she squinted against the bright sun. Not that she would be returning there, after what they had done to her. No, there was nothing left for her at all, she reminded herself.  _ Nothing left at all. _

Without another glance back, she continued onward, hefting the axe into an easier position to carry it in. One foot went in front of the other, one after another, one after another, one after another. The lush green trees passed by in a blur, all seeming the same after a while. Everything ended up looking the same after a while, if she was to be quite honest. She stopped infrequently, and even when she did, the most she’d break for was five minutes for water, if that. As noon passed and sunset approached, she continued walking. She passed a few travellers, but all shied from her, the petite girl holding a rather long battle-axe. Not a big surprise, she supposed.

It was dark by the time she reached any sort of settlement, but she slid into the tavern easily. She approached the innkeeper and requested a room for the night, but as the innkeeper turned to retrieve a room key, a large, blue hand slammed down on the counter beside her. “Three rooms for the night,” a gruff voice demanded. 

Sakura looked up and was met with the sight of a blue-skinned man with gills. She doesn’t quite flinch away, but she doesn’t not react either. He peered down at her, seeming to just notice the small woman beside him, even if she was holding a rather large axe. He turned away when he noticed her looking right back at him. Hah, these rough-looking types were so common; they couldn’t even handle being looked at!

Then she noticed the blue man’s companions. There were two of them, a man with a half-bandaged face, who was similarly built to his blue friend, and a petite girl, who looked like she could break at any second. Her brow furrowed in concern.  _ Was this safe? _ she wondered, even as the innkeeper slid her her key across the counter as she slid back a few coins in return. 

“Sorry, we only have two rooms left,” the innkeeper apologized to the blue man. “Is that alright with you?” 

The blue man turned to whisper to his friend, and came to a conclusion with a few stern whispers. “That’s fine.” He nodded to the innkeeper and pulled out a coin purse to pay for their lodging. 

“Wait!” Sakura stuttered. “Do you want to stay with me?” she asked the other girl, turning her head to the side slightly. “It might be nicer than staying with a man.” Sakura gestured to the two men in question, who held vaguely amused expressions. She couldn’t fathom why.

The fair-skinned man waved the girl forward. “Go on, Haku. Why don’t you stay with the girl?” There was a small grin on his face as he pushed Haku forward.

Haku looked back at the man with despair on her face. “But Master,” she trailed off, looking at his expression, which refused to budge at all.

Inwardly, Sakura seethed.  _ She’s calling him “Master,” what kind of sick freaks are these? _ She forced the angry thoughts out and smiled at the other girl. “Let’s go to our room now so that we can get our sleep,” she chirped. She pushed the girl out, grinning slightly maliciously at the men behind her. The innkeeper called out a reminder of which room corresponded to her key as she left. She mock-saluted and disappeared from the doorway.

The two men stared at the empty doorway as she left, taking Haku with her. They snickered, as though sharing some sort of joke between the two of them that only they knew. 

Sakura opened up the door to the room that she and Haku were to share. The other girl had been strangely quiet ever since they left the presence of the two men. “Hey, Haku, are you alright?” she murmured, recalling what the man had called her. 

Haku took a moment to look at Sakura’s face and blushed lightly. “Um, I’m not... I’m a boy,” Haku confessed. “Are you sure you want to share your room with me now?” He looked down.

Sakura’s face lit up, red blooming on her cheeks. “O-oh,” she squeaked. “It would be rude to take back the invitation, so...” She trailed off, before looking back to Haku. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” She smiled nervously, hoping that her invitation wouldn’t be taken as too forward.

Haku smiled back, just as nervous. “It’s fine with me.” He gestured to the door with an overly grand motion. “After you... Ah, what was your name?”

Sakura laughed and accepted, stepping into the room. “It’s Sakura. So, Haku, why are you traveling around with those two? You seem like a decent sort, or at least someone who isn’t bloodthirsty, I suppose.” She set her axe on the ground near the door and sat on the bed, patting the space beside her.

Haku took a seat, snickering all the while. “As if you don’t seem bloodthirsty with that huge axe of yours? But to answer your question, Zabuza - the one who isn’t blue - took me in when I was young and starving. I owe him my life.” 

Sakura stared off into the distance for a bit, reminiscing about her own past and how Haku’s story had struck too close to home. She was brought back to the present by Haku’s voice: “Sakura? Sakura?” She brought her hands to her torso and squeezed tightly. 

“It’s nothing,” she reassured. “Just lost in thought for a bit, sorry.”

Haku looked at her for a second before moving past it. “So why are you on your own out here?” 


End file.
